


Lady Le Fay

by mama_newt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Deleted Scene, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Original Character(s), after book seven, does anyone read these?, eighth year, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, the sequel, this is NOT drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_newt/pseuds/mama_newt
Summary: Harry is returning to Hogwarts for the newly introduced eighth year, for all seventh year students who never finished. Ron is coming back, too, as is Hermione, and the rest of the beloved Potter gang. Draco is back, too. He seems to be more a loner than ever before, but that changes when Harry saves him from having a breakdown in the middle of the Great Hall. Soon, it seems the Golden Trio might become a quartet.Then, Morgan Faye, a seventh year, transfers from Ilvermorny. There’s something strange and enchanting about her, and she’s definitely charming. Harry and the other eighth years can’t help but be reminded of a certain Dark Lord, but she’s too kind. Right?Things start disappearing, followed by people, and then something nasty appears, and it seems the Chosen One might need to be chosen for a little while longer.





	Lady Le Fay

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been gone for a while and I wanted to write something special, so here’s a fic that I actually thought over before writing I know. Unheard of. XD
> 
> This isn’t Drarry, by the way, but if people want a few oneshots, let me know!
> 
> Aaaaanway, I currently have six chapters outlined, but I’m thinking the final thing will end up being eight or nine, possibly ten? 
> 
> Also, in this chapter, there’s a mention of Draco throwing Harry his wand, which was a deleted scene from the movie. :)
> 
> Btw, I’m rereading the series right now but I didn’t want to wait til I finish the other five books, so please excuse any errors with the canon storyline! And I do realize that Draco technically didn’t fight in the books, but shhh, no one needs to know. 
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments! :)
> 
> Enjoy, and sorry for the long notes!! 
> 
> *I don’t own Harry Potter*

“Potter!” 

Draco didn’t know why he did it, but when he saw Harry jump out of Hagrid’s arms, something in him snapped. 

He broke away from his parents, his mother screaming after him, and yelled Potter’s name, tossing his wand. 

A spell sparked at his heels, and Draco tripped, skinning his hands and knees on the stone. 

A hand grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him to safety. 

“Get behind me, Draco!” Neville Longbottom shouted, standing in front of him with his wand out.

The next few events happened too quickly for anyone to take it in:

“Draco!” his mother cried, abandoning her post to run to her son. 

Voldemort and Harry disappeared with a bang. 

Draco leapt to his feet, and Neville threw him his own wand. 

There was a brief moment of silence, and then the fighting broke out. 

Draco stayed close to Neville, who was armed only with a sword. 

He panicked when he saw his mother running over. “Mother!” he shouted. “Mother, I’m over here!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her so they were all standing back to back. It must have been a strange sight for all who saw it—the Malfoy mother and son fighting alongside the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. And soon, the huddle expanded as everyone saw Draco—their classmate, the blond bully—fighting the people who they thought he was loyal to. Seamus and Dean joined first, and then Luna and Parvati, Justin and Hannah, and more and more until Draco couldn’t even see everyone. 

The Death Eaters’ clear target was Draco and his mother. How dare they defect? The majority of their ranks were filling into that direction, and Draco was starting to tire, which was saying something. The only person with higher marks than himself was Hermione Granger, and he didn’t know where she’d gone. 

Some of the fatigue was probably from using Neville’s wand. He appreciated the gesture, of course he did, but using another wizard’s wand felt strange. He had to cast differently, speak more forcefully. 

The wand wanted to protect it’s owner, though. Every time Draco took so much as a step away from Neville, he’d feel a tug in his gut to step back. 

That was why he couldn’t move when he saw his father grab his mother’s arm. 

That was why he couldn’t move when she shouted shrilly, “Draco! I love you, darling!” 

He tried,  _he tried so hard,_ but he couldn’t move away from Neville. 

“Foul, dirty, traitor!” his father spat, and then he Apparated with Narcissa in his grasp. 

Draco could have roared, but instead he channeled the anger into the battle, and soon, his was the loudest voice, and then—

“Draco, look out!” Luna shouted, but it was too late. 

“ _Crucio!_ ”

Draco screamed and fell backwards. The pain had started in his stomach, but then it was crawling through his veins and it felt like his own body might shred him inside out. It passed over his face next. The feeling was like having all his teeth pulled and then slammed back into his mouth. His vision lit up with green and white and he let out a cry.

It happened again and again and again until he knew he could scream no louder, beg no longer, take no more.

And then, it stopped, and he lay there for what felt like days but could only have been a few hours. He listened to the shout and cries of battle fade out, felt the night change to day.

Someone touched him then, lifting him up. Their gentle touch felt like claws on his skin, but he didn’t have the energy to scream, or even stay awake. Within moments, he was unconscious. 

* * *

When Draco woke up, he wasn’t at home. He wasn’t even in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory. He was looking at the sky, which had turned all sorts of lovely colors with the encroaching night. 

He was warm, too. It felt like he had socks on, and the blanket over him was thin but must have been spelled to hold in heat. 

He relished in the feeling for a few moments, and then he heard footsteps, so he lifted his head to see none other than Hermione Granger coming toward him with a pitcher and goblet in hand. Her face was dirty and her jumper was ripped, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. 

“Granger,” he said, and nearly jumped at how hoarse and soft his voice was. He tried again. “Granger.” 

She still didn’t say anything. 

“Hermione.” 

She looked up. 

“Where’s Potter? Harry?” 

“He’s fine,” she said. “Now stop talking. You’ll hurt your throat.” She set the cup and pitcher down and helped him sit up. He let out a hiss of pain; his whole body ached and he felt like he might’ve been crushed by a hippogriff. 

He couldn’t tell what the look on Hermione’s face was, but he knew it was somewhat reserved. Yes, she probably felt pity for Draco, lying in bed, barely able to move, but they had been on opposite sides of a fued for seven years. She was probably glad to finally see him get was he deserved. 

“Drink.” The water was warm, and he would’ve preferred tea, but based on the destruction around him, they wouldn’t have any. 

They were in the same area as before, but now there was three rows of white beds, almost all of them occupied. There was rubble everywhere. It seemed like half of the castle had been destroyed. 

Draco could see lights from inside, so he figured that’s where most everyone was. 

Outside, other than Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny Weasley, and Professor McGonagall were moving along the beds, tending to the injured. 

“Granger,” he said. “Where’s Potter?” 

“He’s with Ron,” she said quietly. 

“What happened? I don’t—I don’t remember much.” He felt weak, asking Granger these things. He was a Slytherin, a Malfoy; but then his father’s words came back to him and he decided maybe he didn’t want to be a Malfoy  _that_ badly. 

“One of the Death Eaters used the Cruciatus curse on you. Harry found Neville trying to get his wand out of your hand,” Hermione said. “Harry told me to say thank you. For your wand.” 

“Hm.” Draco took another sip of water. “Tell him I’m sorry.” She raised her eyebrows. “For seven years of horribleness.” 

She nodded and started to walk away, and then Draco added, his voice weary and full of defeat, 

“I’m sorry for calling you a Mudblood, Granger. You’re more a wizard than I’ll ever be.” 

* * *

**September 1st**

Harry was going back go Hogwarts. 

He hadn’t been sure if it would be a good idea, but Ron and Hermione were going back, so he figured it wouldn’t be so bad.

McGonagall had created an extra ‘eighth year’ for those students who had never finished. Really, it was just seventh year, with a few extra perks. No curfew, for example. Hermione would enjoy that; endless hours in the library. 

Ron would probably keep playing Quidditch, and he’d be practicing non-stop once they finally got there. 

And Harry? Harry didn’t know what he was going to do. He would study and laugh and hang out with his friends. He’d wanted to be an Auror, but right then he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do. He thought he might have had enough of the Dark Arts for a lifetime. 

Now was not the time to think of such things, for Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and waved then over, Ginny right behind.

They didn’t fight for a way onto the train, rather, they hung back and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, who looked awfully sad to see them go. 

This was happening all throughout Platform 9 3/4. Families saying goodbye to children, kids and teens alike. Girls and boys chasing each other among the crowds, embarrassed parents trying to calm them. 

There was nothing wrong that day, in Platform 9 3/4. Not for Harry. 

* * *

Draco was dressed in all black, the usual, but hadn’t slicked his hair back, the unusual. He’d merely woken up, put on his clothes, and left for King’s Cross. 

That had been how Draco’s life had gone that year; just a list of things he needed to do. He didn’t think much anymore, and most who saw him wondered what must have happened at the Malfoy manor to make him so hollow. 

That’s what his mother had called him when she and his father had turned up to his apartment. ‘You’re so pale,’ she’d murmured. ‘Darling, you look so hollow!’

He hadn’t spoken, of course. He’d merely glared at his father, trying to show him some of the pain he’d endured after they’d left. 

Draco dreamed of the curse. He’d wake up trembling, the pain just fading. He could hear the screams of Hermione, Harry, and Ollivander.....he could hear Charity Burbage crying for Snape to help her.....he heard Voldemort hissing into his ear what his assignment was.....it was all too much, and Draco thought—

“All aboard!”

Draco hurried onto the train, averting his eyes when he saw Potter as his friends. They hadn’t spoken since the night of the battle. 

Draco intended to keep it that way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please excuse any grammatical/story errors! :) thanks for reading


End file.
